


the last four words he heard

by Four_Five_Six



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Six/pseuds/Four_Five_Six
Summary: an angst fic i wrote when i was in a bad mood.





	the last four words he heard

i never heard much anymore. 

i never thought much either.

i only saw, and remembered, and tried to forget. 

it had been 6 years since it happened. she had died in an instant, taking all of my feeling and sense away from me with her. 

but it hurt to think of her. so i didn’t. i thought of nothing whenever i could. 

but now, on the anniversary of her death, i could not keep my mind empty. all of the others came today. they talked. i nodded. they celebrated her. like usual. this time was worse. maybe it was because he came. he had not come in years. and yet, as i saw him, i felt happy. for once in 6 years, i felt...whole. 

but he would not look at me. 

that's when i decided. 

i left dinner early. 

i locked himself in his bathroom.

i opened the cabinet.

i opened the bottle. my hands worked alone, free of thought. i would see her again, be with her again, love her again. 

i poured open the bottle into my open hand. 

i opened my mouth

a sound. i closed my mouth. 

a knock. his voice. his knock. 

he poured the handful into his mouth. 

and i unlocked the door.

he rushed in. he talked. 

he saw the empty bottle.

and he cried. and he whispered the four words he had been waiting to hear my whole life into his ear. 

i cried. he cried. and his warmth and his body curled against mine were the last things i felt before i blacked out.

he was gone.

 

i love you, lance. 

those were the last words i heard before i went.


End file.
